1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speed square holders, and more particularly pertains to a holder for removably retaining a speed square on a carpenter's apron, tool belt, or the like, in a manner to allow convenient and expedient access and storage of the square.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of speed square holders are known in the prior art. Typical examples of such speed square holders are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,872,600 to Corbin, 4,223,820 to Vorsanger et al., 4,819,847 to Anderson, and Des. 257,410 to Rink. The entire disclosures of each of the preceding U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference. The construction and manner of use of speed squares is well known in the art, as described in these patents.